


Spank Me Badly

by cheshirejin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning:  This little piece of WTF-ery  is brought to you by larger than recommended doses of cold medicine. There is badfic writing style with author notes, and kinkiness of a tasteless variety. You can't unread it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank Me Badly

It was late and the moon was out the darkness had settled across London like a wet, black, velvet blanket that smelled of wood smoke and prostitution and the mortuary was as silent as a crypt as the local Undertaker sat reading by lamplight, the soft illumination of the kerosene lantern sparkling glints of light from his long shaggy silver mane. He slowly dragged one long, smooth, black fingernail down the page as he read an article on lawn care in the swimsuit edition of golf illustrated. He was wondering how corpses rated compared to other types of fertilizer when there was a loud knock on the door startling him from his reverie. Taker jumped up to open it. There in the doorway stood Sebastian with Grell tightly wrapped around his arm. “I believe this belongs to you.” Sebastian said holding his arm out towards Undertaker and dangling Grell from it off the ground.

Grell hung wrapped around Sebastian’s arm like a crimson pretzel with a look of longing mixed with bliss on his face. “My oh my you’ve been a bad little reaper grellie-chan “ Undie said to Grell with an evil grin.

Grell looked back at taker and his bright green orbs sparkled brightly. “Yes, I have been a bad boy.” He agreed, nodding enthusiastically.”‘I have been very, very bad.” he insist ed as he turned and grabbed Sebastian around the waist, brandishing his tantalizingly wagging backside toward the Undertaker. “Spank me !” he pleaded.

Smack! Undertaker’s hand landed roughly upside his cute, pert derriere. The involuntary tightening of Grells arms around Sebastian’s waist was a bit uncomfortable to the demon, in fact the whole situation was . I mean really TMI guys TMI. Sebastian does not want to be made a part of your little sex games no way no how. That being said, Grell was in heaven. He was holding the ever so sexy Phantomhive butler so close he could almost smell the sweat of his balls and the legendary reaper was smacking his bottom in a most delicious way. Smack! Smack! Smack! The blows fell in fastest repetition eliciting moans of tortured delight from Grell. Soon he was squirming and begging Undertaker to fuck him.  
Undertaker pulled Grells trousers down to examine his handiwork, the blush of pink on Grells ass cheeks set of his brown eye nicely. Divesting himself of two of the twenty seven layers of black robe he wore he licked his lips in anticipation. Just seeing his crimson love beast bent over and begging as he held the delicious Sebastian in his grip made him as hard as a coffin lid. He couldn’t wait to plunge his huge thick cock deep into that tight little ass. Even the demon, Sebastian, winced as Undertaker rammed his thick, hairy, foot- long meat into Grell with no preparation or warning.

Grell wailed “Yes, God yes give it to me harder!” as his silver haired reaper god pounded deep into his willing body. His hungry ass taking more and more of him with each powerful thrust. Reaching down he smacked the side of Grells ass hard “You love this don’t you my pretty little bitch?” he asked as he thrust into Grell’s tight love tunnel relentlessly.

Grell looked back over his shoulder at his lover, his eyes all soft and dewy and said “Yes Undie-sama I like it when you get rough. Please fuck me like you own me. Make me have your babies!!!”

Undertaker responded by grabbing Grell’s hips and pounding into him fast and hard knowing he was hitting the other man’s prostate with every stroke. (OMG this is sooo HOT I can’t go on!!!)

Grell held Sebastian in a death grip as he moaned and screamed and came all over his shiny black butler shoes. Going boneless he slid his way down to his hands and knees Undertaker having to kneel as well to continue pounding his ass. “Sorry I soiled your shoes Sebas-chan” he said leaning down far enough to lick the debouched footwear clean once more. Sebastian was impressed by how servile Grell could be as the red-head lapped cum from his shoes with slave like devotion. Watching all of the wicked action between these two had his cock twitching in his pants and now he decided it was time to get some. Moving inhumanly fast he shucked his clothes and mounted Grell sliding down his back until he too was thrusting into the reaper’s candy chasm, his balls bouncing off of Undertaker’s head as he synced up their rhythm. Soon everything meshed and they got a good thing going. Sebastian could feel Undertakers huge meatosaurus rex dragging along under his own demonic cock as Grell screamed and moaned in pleasure and pain.

“Grell that is Sebastian’s cock in your ass with mine. You like that don’t you? You have wanted his cock for so long now it has to feel so good. You are sooo tight right now Grellie, you have a nice ass you know that? Your ass is tight and good and Sebastian’s cock rubbing on mine is nice, you hear that Grell I have Sebastian’s cock rubbing on mine in your tight ass.”

Undertaker kept talking and soon Grell was whimpering and cumming all over the floor again, this time Undertaker came with him groaning and arching his back as he blew a load into his ass. Sebastian also came with a guttural grunt before pulling out of Grell and donning his clothes once more.

“Oh Sebas-Cham my love.” Grell cried diving for the demon and wrapping his arms around him.

“Sorry, I must insist I take my leave now.” Sebastian said breaking free of Grell’s grasp and backing toward the door.

“Are you sure you can’t stay a while longer ?” Grell asked, licking his lips seductively.

Sebastian looked at that maw of sharp teeth and shuddered “I have been too long away from the mansion as it is.” He said before quickly slipping out the door and rushing for home. Maybe bocchan will punish me for being late he thought happily as he went.


End file.
